Death Knocks On The Door
by Pluckjes x
Summary: Kind of a dark Potter Fiction. Can't tell you more, you just have to read it. ;
1. Chapter 1

Hoofdstuk 1

**Hoofdstuk 1**

Acht uur in de avond. Tijd voor het Dreuzeljournaal. Vader, moeder, broertje en oudere zus zaten voor de televisie te wachten. Ik zat verscholen achter de Avondprofeet, die zojuist was gearriveerd. Tot nu toe stond er niet echt veel nieuws in, wat nieuwtjes over wie er nu weer was overleden, over wie er dit keer was verdwenen. De laatste tijd werd de tovenaarswereld geteisterd door moorden en verdwijningen, niemand wist hoe het zat. De kranten zouden er normaliter bol van staan, maar deze keer niet. Alsof men aanvoelde dat volle kranten niet veel goeds zouden betekenen.

"Zou het hier op het nieuws komen? In de Ochtendprofeet stond dat er ook Dreuzels vermoord werden en verdwenen."

"Mam, dat noemt met moorden en ontvoeringen. Daar hoeft niemand van ons achter te zitten."

"Ja, maar toch... Wat denk jij, lieverd?"

Brom. Mijn vader was nooit van zoveel woorden, hij keek liever naar het nieuws om te zien wat er daar gezegd werd dan dat hij zelf een theorie zou gaan bedenken.

"Wat jij?"

Alle blikken waren nu op mij gericht. Een modderbloedje als ik zou toch vast wel weten wie hier achter zat. Het liedje dat aangaf dat het journaal zou beginnen klonk door de stille woonkamer. Ik liet langzaam mijn krant zakken en keek naar de vier gezichten die afwachten hun ogen op mij hadden gericht.

"Pascalle? Wat denk jij?"

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. Liever liet ik me over dit soort dingen, net als mijn vader, niet uit en wachtte ik op de feiten. Stiekem had ik wel een theorie, maar ik was van plan die voor me te houden. Een hele tijd bleef ik stil, terwijl de stemmen van de twee nieuwslezers door de kamer galmden. Het verbaasde me dat de aandacht nog altijd op mij gevestigd was, aangezien het nieuws altijd belangrijk was geweest hier in huis.

"Nou?"

Ik zuchtte en keek naar de nu toch wel ongeduldige gezichten van mijn familieleden. Dreuzels als zij waren door mij op de hoogte gebracht van Voldemort en de twee Tovenaarsoorlogen. Ze wisten vrijwel alles over mijn soort volk en zagen mij op dit moment als een bron nieuws vanuit de andere wereld.

"Ik heb geen idee."

"Je liegt."

"Taylor!"

"Het is toch zo...!"

"Je hoort niet zomaar te zeggen dat je zusje liegt."

"Taylor heeft wel gelijk, mama."

Dat was Fabian, mijn jongere broertje.

"Hoe kom je daar nou bij?"

Fabian haalde zijn schouders op.

"Je kunt zien wanneer Pascalle liegt."

Stilte. Iedereen wist dat dat kleine jongetje van tien jaar oud gelijk had. Ik loog. Ik wist ongeveer hoe het zat, als je in de kranten tussen de regels door las kwam je al snel een hele hoop te weten. Toch bleef ik erbij dat ik mijn theorieën niet zou gaan delen.

"Pascalle?"

"Ik laat me hier niet over uit."

Mijn krant ging weer omhoog en ik verdiepte me weer in het nieuws van deze avond.

Het tikkende geluid van de regen op mijn raam begon irriterend te worden. Telkens maar weer dat harde getik. Ik lag op bed verdiept in één van mijn boeken en keek op, was het dan misschien hagel? Maar buiten was het droog. Mijn blik gleed weer naar het boek dat voor me op bed lag, toen het tikkende geluid weer verder ging.

"Mira?"

Ik keek op naar de uilenkooi voor mijn oehoe, maar zag dat deze leeg was. Dat verklaarde dus het tikken op mijn raam. Vlug krabbelde ik overeind en liep ik naar mijn raam. Ik schoof het gordijn verder opzij en opende het. De enorme uil vloog naar binnen en ging op mijn bureau zitten. Nadat het raam weer dicht was draaide ik me om en zag ik Mira beschuldigend naar me kijken.

"Ik had niet in de gaten dat jij het was, Mira.", zei ik de uil, terwijl ik naar haar toe liep en haar over haar hoofd aaide. Ze knipperde even met haar ogen, waarna ze haar poot naar me uitstak. Een brief. Het was me nog niet opgevallen dat ze die mee had. Vlug maakte ik het perkament los, pakte ik de brief en rolde het open. Het handschrift herkende ik niet, waarschijnlijk was de brief van iemand die ik nooit schreef. Terwijl ik naar mijn bed terug wilde lopen, voelde ik de pikkende snavel van Mira in mijn arm. Ik keek op en glimlachte; ze zorgde er wel voor dat je haar niet zomaar vergat. Mijn hand graaide naar een zakje uilensnoepjes, waar ik Mira er een paar van gaf. Meteen daarna plofte ik op bed neer en las ik de brief:

_Gevaarlijke tijden om je uil rond te sturen met brieven. Niet meer doen. Ik heb haar nog net uit de klauwen van de vijand weten te redden. Voortaan moet je een andere manier van communicatie bedenken, uilen zijn niet meer veilig._

_Vanavond, twaalf uur, gebruikelijke ontmoetingsplek._

Meer stond er niet op het stukje perkament. De gebruikelijke ontmoetingsplek? Van wie was dit briefje afkomstig?

"Van wie is dit, Mira?", richtte ik me tot de uil. Jammer dat ze niet kon praten, ik wist zeker dat ze mij kon vertellen van wie dit briefje was. Mira draaide haar hoofd in mijn richting, hield het iet wat scheef en knipperde weer met haar ogen. Ik zuchtte en leunde tegen de muur waar mijn bed tegen stond. Knieën opgetrokken, diepe zucht, briefje nog eens over lezend. Nog eens, en nog eens. Tot er op de deur werd geklopt en het hoofd van mijn zus, Taylor, om de hoek verscheen.

"Of je ook naar beneden komt."

"Waarvoor?"

"Film."

"Ik kom zo."

Gebruikelijke woorden. Ik kom zo. Meestal hield dit in dat ik een hele tijd later pas beneden zou komen, maar dit keer stond ik meteen op toen de deur weer was gesloten. Mijn blik gleed naar de klok, half tien. Om twaalf uur moest ik bij de gebruikelijke ontmoetingsplaats zijn. Hoe ik er ook over dacht, het wilde me allemaal niet dagen.

"Pascalle!"

"Ja, ik kom al, ik kom al!"

Het briefje stopte ik in mijn broekzak en de deur trok ik open.

"Telefoon voor je."

Mijn vader stond halverwege de trap met het draadloze ding in zijn handen. Ik dacht dat hij me riep voor de film. Verkeerd gedacht. Ik nam de telefoon over en legde het ding tegen mijn oor.

"Pascalle.", groette ik.

"Met mij. Luister eens, ik hoorde dat je uil op het laatst nog onderschept kon worden?"

"Klopt."

"Heb je ook zo'n eigenaardig briefje gekregen?"

"Vanavond, twaalf uur, gebruikelijke ontmoetingsplek?"

"Ja dus."

Een zucht aan de andere kant van de hoorn.

"Wat doen we?"

Elvina was mijn buurmeisje en beste vriendin. Net als ik was zij een modderbloedje en woonde ze bij Dreuzels. Vanaf onze eerste schooldag op Zweinstein konden we het goed met elkaar vinden. Sindsdien zijn we nooit meer uit elkaar geweest.

"Ik weet niet. Het handschrift komt me niet bekend voor.", was mijn antwoord.

"Mij ook niet. Maar wat doen we? Gaan we?"

"Het moet een bekende zijn, dat is niet anders. Niemand anders weet dat Mira van mij is."

"Klopt, maar aan de andere kant: welke ontmoetingsplek?"

En toen wist ik het. Dacht ik.

"De Wegisweg."

"Sorry?"

"De Wegisweg. Iedereen ontmoet elkaar in de Lekke Ketel, toch?"

"Ja, dat is waar. En?"

Elvina snapte het niet. Een zucht rolde over mijn lippen.

"Daar spreken wij altijd af als we samen gaan shoppen, bij de deur. Daar spreken we samen met de anderen af."

"Anderen?"

"Van de Orde!"

"O!"

Eindelijk; nu daagde het bij Elvina ook.

"Maar weet je dat zeker?"

"Nee, natuurlijk weet ik dat niet zeker."

"Dus we gaan."

"Kijken kan geen kwaad.", was ik van mening.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoofdstuk 1

**Hoofdstuk 2**

Na ons telefoongesprek ging ik naar beneden om samen met de familie een film te kijken.

"Ah, Pascalle, net op tijd! De film begint net!"

Ik plofte naast Fabian op de bank neer en glimlachte naar mijn moeder.

"Mooi. Wat voor een film is het?"

"Fantasie."

Het was Taylor die me antwoordde. Ze mocht dan wel twee jaar ouder zijn dan ik was, toch was het af en toe een kinderachtig kind. Zo nu ook, met haar antwoord. Fantasie, de toon waarop ze dit zei alleen al. En dan haar blik.

"Jaloers kreng.", zei ik haar.

"Pascalle!", zei mijn vader streng. Ik negeerde hem en richtte mijn aandacht op Taylor.

"Je bent gewoon jaloers dat ik wel kan toveren en jij niet. Dat ik wél alles kan doen wat ik wil doormiddel van magie en jij niet."

"Ach, een beetje met een stokje heen en weer zwaaien, waarom zou ik dat willen?!", verdedigde Taylor zich, maar haar blik gaf aan dat ik gelijk had.

"Taylor, Pascalle! Stoppen. Nu!", mijn moeder kwam tussenbeiden en ik zakte weer terug in de bank. Met een zucht staarde ik naar het beeld, de film helemaal niet volgend. Mijn gedachten waren bij het briefje dat ik in mijn broekzak had gepropt toen ik naar beneden wilde gaan. Ik pakte het tevoorschijn, vouwde het open en las het voor de zoveelste keer weer. Nog steeds had ik geen idee waar dit op sloeg en van wie dit briefje afkomstig was.

"Liefdesbriefje?"

Fabian trok het perkament uit mijn handen, sprong van de bank en rende weg.

"Fabian!"

Ik sprong overeind en rende hem achterna. Fabian bleef uiteindelijk voor de televisie staan.

"Gevaarlijke tijden om je uil rond te sturen met brieven. Niet meer doen. Ik heb haar nog net uit de klauwen van de vijand weten te redden. Voortaan moet je een andere manier van communicatie bedenken, uilen zijn niet meer veilig. Vanavond, twaalf uur, gebruikelijke ontmoetingsplek.", las Fabian voor. Hij keek op van het blaadje en keek me aan.

"Pascalle?", klonk de stem van mijn moeder. Ik griste mijn briefje uit de handen van Fabian en draaide me om naar mijn ouders.

"Je wordt bedankt.", siste ik nog naar Fabian.

"Ja?"  
"Wat is dat voor een briefje?"

"Dat... Voor..."

"Toch niet weer voor de Orde van de Feniks? Daar ben je..."

"Pap, je bent geweldig!" Ik vloog naar hen toe, drukte een kus op zijn wang en rende naar de telefoon, die ik nog op mijn kamer had laten liggen.

"Elvina Channery."

Eindelijk, na drie keer bellen nam ze pas op.

"Wegisweg is niet goed.", ratelde ik meteen. "We moeten daar niet heen."

"Met wie spreek ik?"

"Met mij."

"Wie is mij?"

"Elvina!", zei ik geïrriteerd.

Een schaterlach klonk aan de andere kant van de lijn.

"Heb je al een idee van wie die briefjes kunnen zijn?"

"Niet helemaal, maar ik weet wel waar we heen moeten."

"De Wegisweg, toch?"

Zucht. Elvina kan soms best dom zijn. Af en toe lijkt ze wel vergeten te zijn hoe ze moest nadenken.

"Nee, dat zei ik net. We moeten ergens anders heen."

"Waarheen dan?"

"Naar onze gebruikelijke ontmoetingsplek."

"Die hebben we toch niet? Wat zit iedereen nou toch ineens over een gebruikelijke ontmoetingsplek te zeuren!"

"Je weet dat ik het niet zomaar over de telefoon kan zeggen, toch?"

Een zucht van Elvina.  
"Weet ik."

"Vertrouw me nou maar. We gaan om twaalf uur naar die ontmoetingsplek."

"Goed."

"Oké."

Met de telefoon in mijn ene hand en het briefje in mijn andere liep ik weer naar beneden. De telefoon legde ik op tafel, het briefje ging weer in mijn broekzak. Taylor en Fabian zaten gespannen naar de film te kijken, mijn ouders waren niet meer in de woonkamer.

"Waar zijn papa en mama?", vroeg ik vanuit de keuken. Ik dook in de koelkast om wat te drinken te pakken en keek naar de klok. Pas tien uur. Wachten duurt lang. Ik wist nu al dat het een eeuwigheid ging duren voordat het twaalf uur zou zijn.

"Buiten."

Als die 's avonds buiten waren, stonden ze te roken. Typisch iets voor Dreuzels, als je het mij vraagt. Ik snap er helemaal niets van. Ik weet alleen dat ze het roken noemen. Een Dreuzelding. Niet te lang bij stil staan.

De koelkastdeur gooide ik weer dicht, het glas cola liet ik op het aanrecht staan, waarna ik de keukendeur opende en de duisternis in tuurde.

"Ma?", riep ik.

"Ja?", klonk er achter uit de tuin. Fijn, moest ik weer de kou in om ze te vergezellen. Niet zonder mijn glas cola. Ik draaide me om, pakte mijn glas en ging naar buiten.

"Hoe houden jullie het vol hier in de kou!", klaagde ik bibberend terwijl ik naast mijn vader op het houten bankje ging zitten.

"Ach, zo koud is het nou ook weer niet."

"Wel."

"Wat was dat nou voor een briefje?"

"Daar kwam Mira mee terug."

"Wat staat er voor zo laat nog op het programma? Waar je dan ook heen mag gaan..."

"Ik weet het ook allemaal niet, pa.", zei ik met een zucht. Ik dronk mijn glas voor de helft leeg en zette het op het tafeltje voor me.

"Het enige wat ik weet is waar Elvina en ik heen moeten."

"Is dat nou wel zo verstandig? Je weet niet eens..."

"Mam, Mira brengt niet zomaar briefjes. Ze gaat niet zomaar naar een vreemde toe omdat die vreemde een briefje naar mij moet versturen."

"Het is dus een bekende."

"Juist, en dáárom ga ik wel om twaalf uur weg."

"Ik ben het er niet mee eens."

"Ach, Lorain! Ze gaat samen met Elvina naar dat... Wat is het eigenlijk?"

Hij richtte zijn blik op mij. Hoewel het te donker was, kon ik het zien.

"Noem het een bijeenkomst. Ik weet ook niet wat ik er van moet verwachten."

Mijn moeder zuchtte en vond het maar niets, nog steeds niet. Ik keek naar haar. Ze blies rook uit en drukte haar peuk uit in de asbak. Waarschijnlijk was ze druk bezig met bedenken van argumenten waarmee ze mij over kon halen thuis te blijven vanavond. Maar ik ging, hoe dan ook. Ik wilde weten waarom dat briefje gestuurd was.

"Wat vinden de ouders van Elvina hier van?"

"Mám! Elvina is bijna twintig! Haar ouders hebben niets meer te zeggen over haar!", riep ik. "En houd nou alsjeblieft op; het heeft geen enkele zin. Mijn besluit staat vast."

Eigenwijs, koppig en eigenzinnig. Drie eigenschappen waar mijn ouders van tijd tot tijd niet om heen konden. Ik wilde dit, ik ging ervoor.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoofdstuk 1

**Hoofdstuk 3**

Half twaalf. Ik was de enige die nog wakker was. Op de televisie was niets leuks meer te zien. Allemaal saaie programma's waar geen hond naar keek, en allerlei reclames van meiden en vrouwen die probeerden de mannen te bevredigen wanneer ze zouden bellen. Ik zette het ding uit en staarde naar de klok. Nog een half uur en dan zou ik gaan. Elvina zou over een kwartiertje langs komen. De stilte die in huis heerste begon op mijn zenuwen te werken. Stilte was nou nooit iets geweest waar ik dol op was. Een muziekje op de achtergrond was al goed genoeg. De telefoon ging, en ik schrok me rot. Vlug kam ik overeind van de bank en trok ik een sprintje naar de keukentafel, waar de telefoon lag.

"Pascalle."

"Met mij. Mijn ouders willen niet dat ik mee ga."

"Waarom niet?"

"Ze vinden het te gevaarlijk."

"Waarom dat?"

"Geen idee, maar ik kan niet mee."

"Balen."

"Ik weet het."

Ik zou dus alleen moeten gaan.

"Ik vertel je morgen wel hoe het was."

"Sorry, Pas."

"Geeft niet, kan je niets aan doen."

"Tot morgen!"

"Doei!"

Mijn voeten stampten in de plassen die zich daarstraks hadden gevormd op de stoep en op de straat. Vlak voordat ik weg moest begon het te regenen. Ik was al bang dat ik door de regen naar de oude schuur moest lopen om ongezien te kunnen Verdwijnselen, maar dat was niet nodig. Mijn mantel was goed om me heen geslagen, het was ijskoud buiten.

Bijna was ik bij de schuur. Een auto kwam aangereden en reed veel te hard de straat door. Vreemd, maar ik besteedde er verder geen aandacht aan en liep verder. De hoek om, een klein steegje door, de hoek om en daar stond de oude schuur. Verstopt tussen enkele bomen en wat struiken, enkel zichtbaar voor heksen en tovenaars. De schuur was niet groot, en lag een eindje van de wijk af. Het zandpad op, tussen de bomen en struiken door en je was er. Ik duwde de oude, houten deur open. De planken van de vloer kraakten onder mijn voeten en de dikke stoflaag gaf aan dat hier in geen tijden iemand meer is geweest. De grote ruimte stond nog niet zo heel lang geleden vol met auto's en tractors. De eigenaar van deze schuur, een oude man die al zijn hele leven een boerderij runde, was enkele weken geleden van de één op de andere dag spoorloos verdwenen. Volgens mijn theorie had zijn verdwijning verband met alle andere verdwijningen vanuit het hele land.

De schuur stond nu leeg, op enkele gereedschappen na. Ik concentreerde me op de plek waar ik heen wilde en Verdwijnselde met een zachte plop.

"We waren al bang dat je het briefje niet had weten te ontcijferen."

Ik glimlachte en liep de grote, sombere hal binnen. De deur werd achter me gesloten en ik keek om me heen. Het was lang geleden dat ik hier was geweest.

"Niet veel verandert, zie ik.", merkte ik op. Een lach klonk achter me. Een warme, aanstekelijke lach.

"We hebben niet veel tijd gehad iets te doen aan deze deprimerende bedoening."

Ik lachte, iets te hard. Ik was vergeten dat je dit niet moest doen in de hal.

"MODDERBLOEDJES! VERRADERS!"

"Oeps."

"SMERIGE BLOEDVERRADERS! MIJN HUIS UIT! MAAK DAT JE WEGKOMT!"

Vanuit de keuken kwam Remus aangerend, die samen met mijn gastheer de twee lange, mottige gordijnen dichttrokken. Het gillen van Mevrouw Zwarts werd ietwat gedempt en zal niet lang meer duren.

Remus leidde me naar de keuken, waar de anderen zaten.

"Wie anders zou Mevrouw Zwarts wakker hebben gemaakt."

Emmeline Vonk. Ik lachte en ging naast haar aan tafel zitten.

"Het is dan ook een hele tijd geleden!", verdedigde ik mezelf. "Kon ik het weten dat ze er nog hing! Ik dacht dat jullie haar allang hadden verwijderd!"

"Natuurlijk, bedenk maar weer smoesjes!"

"Dames, zouden jullie even stil willen zijn en bij de vergadering willen blijven?", Remus Lupos, die aan het hoofd van de tafel was gaan staan keek ons aan terwijl hij dit zei.

"Waren jullie al begonnen?", vroeg ik verbaasd. Emmeline lachte.

"Nee, je bent nog op tijd."

Ik lachte even en trok mijn gezicht in plooi bij het zien van de blik van Remus.

"Dank u.", zei Remus met een knikje. Hij keek de tafel even rond, ik deed hetzelfde. Vrijwel iedereen van de Orde was komen opdagen.

"Zoals bij u allen bekend is, verdwijnen er steeds meer en steeds vaker heksen, tovenaars en Dreuzels. Het Ministerie zit met de handen in het haar en weet niet wat ze moeten doen. Wij weten echter wél wie hier achter zit; Voldemort. Onbekend is waarom hij dit doet en wat het doel hiervan is."

Ik zat onderuit gezakt op mijn stoel en keek naar Remus, zoals iedere andere aanwezige.

"Ik denk dat het een afleidingsmanoeuvre is, Remus.", zei ik. Alle blikken werden meteen op mij gericht.

"Voldemort heeft een plan, waarvan de vermoorden en verdwenen personen op de hoogte waren. Bewust of onbewust. Ze vormden een gevaar voor zijn plan, daarom moesten ze uit de weg geruimd worden. Hoe dit gedaan moest worden, was niet van belang. Als het maar gedaan werd."

Daar. Mijn theorie, eindelijk uitgesproken en eigenlijk best logisch.

"Waarop is dit gebaseerd?"

"De kranten."

"Daar staat niets in!", protesteerde Hecuba Jacobs.

"Wel als je tussen de regels door leest, Hecuba.", was mijn reactie. "Juist tussen de regeltjes in staat dat het Ministerie met de handen in het haar zit, vrijwillig. Ze hebben een aardig idee van Voldemort en zijn plan, maar ze durven zich er niet over te uiten. Althans niet publiekelijk."

"Pascalle heeft een punt.", viel Emmeline me bij.

"Nee, ik denk niet dat ze een punt heeft. Het is gebaseerd op artikelen van journalisten als Rita Pulpers."

Dit zou een lange nacht worden, een enorme discussie en eindeloos gefantaseer over hét plan van Voldemort.

"Waar is Elvina?"

"Ze mocht niet komen van haar ouders. Jullie gecodeerde bericht was iets té goed."

Grijns. Onbewust moest ik ook grijnzen.

"We hadden jullie inderdaad wel wat eerder op de hoogte kunnen brengen van de codes.", gaf hij toe. Hij sloeg een arm om me heen en ik lachte.

"Dat had gemogen. Gelukkig gaf mijn vader het antwoord..."

"Je vader?"

Ik knikte lachend. We zaten in de woonkamer van het Grimboudplein. Olijfgroene muren, vuile wandtapijten en mosgroene, fluwele gordijnen. Dit was alles wat nog duidde op hoe het er voorheen uit zag. Alle oude rommel was weggegooid. De vitrinekasten, het tafeltje met de dunne pootjes, het schrijfbureau... Alles wat er stond was weg. Nu stonden er grote, ruime stoelen, een grote bank en een grote tafel, zodat men hier kon zitten wanneer hier gelogeerd werd.

"Fabian had het perkament te pakken gekregen en voorgelezen. Mijn vader dacht dat het een bijeenkomst was van de Orde."

"Die oude man had nog gelijk ook!"

De deur ging open, Emmeline kwam met een dienblad glazen naar binnen.

"Remus en de anderen komen zo meteen.", deelde ze mee. Ze maakte het zich gemakkelijk in één van de stoelen en keek naar ons. Haar wenkbrauw schoot omhoog toen ze zag dat hij zijn arm om me heen had geslagen.

"Jullie waren toch geen stelletje?"

Meteen viel de hand van me af en ik keek quasi boos naar Emmeline. Emmeline haalde alleen haar schouders op.

"Kom, kom, iedereen heeft opgemerkt dat jullie aan elkaar zitten te plukken. Liefst de hele dag, maar als er gezegd wordt dat jullie samen een stelletje zijn...!"

Ik lachte, net als James.

"Kom op, Emmeline! Niet zo jaloers. Moet je tegenwoordig meteen verliefd zijn en een stelletje worden om goed met elkaar op te kunnen schieten?"

Ik voelde de prikkende blik van James op mij gericht, maar negeerde het. Emmeline grijnsde.

"James denkt daar zo te zien anders over."

"Waarover?"

De deur was geopend en Remus kwam binnen gelopen. Hij was nog vrij kwiek voor zijn leeftijd. De Orde had nieuwe leden nodig, jonge leden. Molly en Arthur waren de jongste niet meer, net als Remus en Emmeline. Ze behoorden allemaal tot de - zoals James en ik hen altijd noemden - oude generatie.

"Niets.", zei ik vlug. Ik stond op, keek even naar James en daarna naar Emmeline, waarna ik naar de haard liep om er nog meer hout in te gooien. Al snel kwamen ook de anderen binnen en werd er veel gedronken en gelachen. Echter hadden we het veel sneller weer over Voldemort.

"Ik blijf erbij dat ik de theorie van Pascalle niet vindt kloppen. Er zijn geen bewijzen."

"Dit geldt ook voor jou theorieën, Hecuba.", nam James het voor me op. Ik negeerde de veelbetekenende blik van Emmeline. Wat had ze toch iedere keer. Als je het mij vraagt wilde ze mij en James het liefst koppelen.

"Je spant samen met Molly.", fluisterde ik Emmeline toe in het voorbijgaan. Ik plofte weer naast James op de bank neer en keek op toen Harry binnen kwam gelopen. Hij groette zijn zoon, James, en James groette zijn vader. Niet veel later kwam Cho binnen, die haar zoon groette en naar mij knipoogde. Je kon niet bevriend zijn met en jongen zonder verliefd te zijn, zo bleek maar weer. Ik kwam weer overeind.

"Ik ga naar huis.", kondigde ik aan. "Ik zal Elvina morgen inlichten, Remus."

"Wil je zo laat nog op pad?"

"Het is vroeg.", verbeterde ik Remus. Remus keek op de klok en zag dat het vijf uur in de ochtend was.

"Kan je niet beter blijven? Je kunt op de oude kamer van Hermelien en Ginny slapen..."

"Nee, ik denk dat het beter is als ik naar huis ga."

"Zoals je wilt."

Ik glimlachte, groette iedereen en verliet de woonkamer. Snel liep ik de trap af en graaide ik mijn mantel van de kapstok. Terwijl ik hem omsloeg, hoorde ik iemand anders op de trap. Ik draaide me om.

"James.", zei ik, ietwat verrast.

"Zal ik met je meegaan?"

Ik lachte.

"Dat is niet nodig, James."

"Zeker weten?"

"Ik Verdwijnsel, dan..."

"Daarom juist. Dan moet je vanuit die schuur dat stuk nog naar huis lopen..."

"Ik Verschijnsel voor de deur, James.", onderbrak ik hem met een klein glimlachje. James leek wat teleurgesteld.

"O, nou... Tot ziens dan maar."

"Tot ziens."

Ik opende de deur, stapte de kou weer in en voelde de snijdende wind in mijn gezicht. James stond in de deuropening en keek hoe ik het tuinpad af liep, de straat door, en opgeslokt werd in de duisternis. Met een zucht sloot hij de deur.


End file.
